Aventuras, T1
by The Death Eternal
Summary: Después de dejar atrás Dressrosa, Los Mugiwaras, Cuyo capitán es Monkey D Luffy, Comienza una Nueva Aventura en el Archipiélago Kojak, Donde Habrá, Nuevo Nakama, Declaraciónes de Amor, y sobretodo, Un Nuevo y Poderoso Enemigo al que derrotar.[ZoNa]


**—Aventuras; Temporada 1—**

 **Summary: Después de dejar atrás Dressrosa, Los Mugiwaras, Cuyo capitán es Monkey D Luffy, Comienza una Nueva Aventura en el Archipiélago Kojak, Donde Habrá, Nuevo Nakama, Declaraciónes de Amor, y sobretodo, Un Nuevo y Poderoso Enemigo al que derrotar.[ZoNa]**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Aviso: No seguirá la trama Normal de One Piece.**

Después de Haber Liberado Dressrosa de las manos de Donquixote Doflamingo y haber destruido sus sueños, Monkey D Luffy y su tripulación habían dejado atrás la isla y de nuevo emprendían su Aventura de Encontrar el One Piece. Habían recibido una calurosa despedida por parte de los ciudadanos de Dressrosa y la familia Real, estaban muy contentos de haber devuelto la paz a ese reino.

De vuelta al presente, El Thousand Sunny, Barco construido por Franky y la Galley-La Company, Navegaba rumbo a la siguiente isla que marcaba el Loge pose. Como era habitual en esta alocada tripulación, Cada Tripulante realizaba lo que habituaban a Hacer. En la cocina de la embarcación, Sanji Kuroashi, o conocido como "Pierna negra", Preparaba un elaborado y suculento plato lleno de pasteles que había echo a mano, poniendo en él toda su ilusión para que sus Damas Merendaran algo exquisito. Chooper, el Doctor de la tripulación, Leía atentamente un Libro, Recién adquirido de Dressrosa, de Medicinas, Estudiando minuciosamente cada Hoja del libro. Roronoa Zoro, segundo al mando de la tripulación, Ejercitaba, En el puesto de vigía, sus ya definidos musculos con una de sus famosísimas pesas, que pesaban más de una tonelada, Claro que para él eso era como levantar un palillo de dientes. Nico Robin, La Arqueóloga, Estaba sentada en una tumbona donde se localizaba enfrascada en su lectura. Franky Y Usopp, Los Manitas del Barco, Mejoraban lo que parecía ser el Shark Submerge III. Brook, El esqueleto con Afro, afinaba su violín, para no tener ningún problema a la hora de poder tocar el instrumento. Nami, La Navegante, Haciendo acopio de su habilidad como dibujante de Mapas, Habia comenzado a Delinear lo que venía siendo toda Dressrosa. Y por Último, Monkey D Luffy, El chico que comió la gomu gomu no mi, se hallaba sentado en el mascarón de proa a la vez que Pensaba en la reciente aventura que había vivido, Haber Sabido todo de Dressrosa y del trágico Pasado de Law y de Doflamingo, El haber podido presenciar la escena Padre/Hija de Kyros y Rebecca, Todo gracias a él y a su tripulación, y a algún que otro luchador del coliseo.

—¡Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan! Estan Listas vuestras meriendas—Aquel grito de Sanji, Hizo despertar a Luffy de sus pensamientos, Devolviéndolo al Mundo Real, Donde aún Tenía muchas Aventuras por Vivir.

Sanji, Al ver a su preciosa Dama, Tumbada en una tumbona mientras Disfrutaba de la lectura que le ofrecía un Libro, se acercó hasta ella y le ofreció uno de sus ocho pasteles, que había preparado para la tripulación, especialmente para sus chicas claro.

—Toma Mi querida Robin-Chwan, Un pastel de Café, como a ti te gusta—

—Gracias, Sanji-Kun—Aquel agradecimiento por parte de la arqueóloga le robó un suspiro soñador a Sanji, que asintiendo con la cabeza, dejó que la pelinegra disfrutara de su pastel. Y ahora era el turno de Nami, Si no fuera por el cabeza hueca de su capitán.

—¡COMIDAAA!—Luffy saltó del mascarón de proa y con ayuda de su habilidad no tardó ni medio segundo en estar junto a Sanji—¡Dame Dame Dameeee!—Sanji bufó de mala manera y le ofreció un pastelito, acercandole la bandeja, Cosa que no pensó y que su capitán aprovechó para comerse todo de un simple bocado.

—¡IDIOTAAAA!, Diable Jambe; Flanchet Strike— con el "Diable Jambe" Activado, Sanji saltó hacia Luffy girando, para terminar con una potente patada en el estomago que mandó a Luffy volando, directo al mar.

—Fu fu fu fu, Seis Fleur—Creando una especie de cuerda de Manos comandado por un ojo Fleur, rescató a Luffy, Antes de que este tuviera contacto con el agua.—Tranquilizese Sanji-Kun, Fue su irresponsabilidad haber dejado al alcance de luffy todos aquellos pastelitos—Culpó Robin a Sanji, mientras dejaba a su capitán en cubierta.

—Si, ¡Robin-Chawn!, Tienes Razón mi preciosa Dama—Sanji como siempre, Daba la razón a sus chicas. Extrajendo un cigarrilo de su cajetilla, resopló y lo prendió con el encendedor.—Tendré que hacer más, que remedio —.

Era de noche en el archipiélago Kojak y la oscuridad reinaba completamente en cada rincón de su enormidad. El cielo se veía de un intenso color oscuro y en él, no había una sola estrella capaz de iluminar. La oscuridad envolvía todo a su paso con un basto manto y ni siquiera la luna, que siempre iluminaba el cielo nocturno, se podía apreciar, pues yacía oculta tras numerosas nubes impidiendo que cualquier posible rayo de luz se filtrara y alejara esa, casi absoluta, oscuridad…

El Archipiélago Kojak era constituido por cinco islas. La isla Sawn, Prozak, Sharkoon y Derkgula formaban una especie de rombo y en el centro se hallaba la quinta isla, La isla Nydiana.

Un barco, Cuyo mascarón de proa era una calabaza de Halloween, desembarcaba en el puerto de isla Sawn. El Navío daba una imagen tétrica, con Velas encendidas, siendo muy llamativas por la inerte luz de la Luna. Varios Adornos Lúgubres decoraban al barco, Como telas de arañas, Estatuas de Esqueletos con poses raras y cosas así...

Varios tripulantes habían abandonado el barco para explorar la isla, Dejando en el barco a una veintena de ellos. Justo en el centro de la cubierta habia una mecedora, que mecía por el suave balanceo que provocaba, Al parecer, el capitán de ese Barco. Aunque la mayoria de la tripulación estaban vestidos con Trajes esqueléticos, Justamente el capitán y tres Tripulantes más, no vestian ese tipo de atuendo.

—Capitan, Permiso para Explorar la isla—Habló uno de los tripulantes que no vestía como la mayoría, Su Aspecto físico era particularmente la de un Niño de quince años, su Cabello morado tapaba ambos ojos, pero al parecer no le hacía falta, pues en ambas manos tenía unos ojos rojos asemejados a los de un Zombie sediendo de sangre. En su Espalda portaba una larga guadaña negra de acero. Vestía al más puro estilo de la Muerte, Pues su túnica negra con capucha, pero sin mangas, le daba ese toque que lo asemejaba.

—Permiso concedido, comandante Alevender—el Joven desde su posición chasqueó los dedos, Teletransportandose en tierra firme, desde ahí comenzó a caminar directo al pueblo que se visualizaba lejanamente.

—Es Nuevo Capitán Pumpky, ¿podemos confiar en él? —Apoyado en el mástil, Otro de los que no aportaba el atuendo esquelético. Este en cambio vestía al más estilo vaquero, con un sombrero y una vestimenta idénticas. El sombrero le cubría la mayoria del rostro, menos auquella sonrisa colmilluda que mordía una pequeña ramita. Sin pudor alguno mostraba dos revólveres que se sujetaban al par de fundas que el cinturón integraba.

—Nunca confíes en Nadie, Solo en tú capitan...—Contrarrestó el que se hacía Llamar Pumpky, Describir al capitán era tarea difícil, Comenzamos con su aspecto, el rostro era indefinible, pues una máscara de Calabaza de Halloween la cubría completamente, En cambió se podía apreciar la larga melena Verdosa despeinada. Los ojos también se podían ver, Aunque ambos de un color diferente, el derecho era Negro Petróleo y el Izquierdo Rojo Sangre. Sin armas visibles.

—Pero...¿entonces tú no confías en nadie?—La voz Triste, pero con un tono burlón, de la última que no vestía con un traje esquelético llegó a los oidos de Pumpkin—Confiar en Lavender y Dringo es difícil, pero no confiar en mi, Candy, La Comandante más Bella y Tétrica de los cuatro océanos, Anda no seas malo.—La propietaria de aquella voz apareció tras el Capitán, Vestida con una muy sinuosa minifalda y un pequeño Top, ambos de color Negro, Botas altas de tacon del mismo color. Un antifaz negro también y un alborotado cabello color cobrizo. Decir que era bella era un eufemismo, su piel de porcelana llamaba mucho la atención con aquellas oscuras prendas, usaba labial rojo y unos pendientes de Aro. Como arma, Al parecer, Usaba un par de Látigos extralargos.

—..Seas lo que seas, Yo soy el Segundo al mando.—Respondió Dringo, Dejando ver aquello felinos ojos color turquesa. Ambos callaron al Ver como su capitán se levantaba de su asiento.

—Dejad las trifulcas para cuando terminemos Nuestra misión—Finalizó el de cabello verde.

En el Thousand Sunny Toda la Tripulación se encontraba Cenando, A excepción de la Navegante, que como aún no había terminado no estaba dispuesta a cenar, Ignorando las insistentes llamadas de Sanji para ir a Cenar.

—¿Que le pasa a Nami, Robin?—Chopper miró muy triste a la pelinegra, quién sonrió amablemente y le contestó al reno.

—No te preocupes Chopper, Nami se encuentra dibujando uno de sus mapas, Ya sabes que su sueño es dibujar el mundo entero y eso es una tarea difícil.—Todo siguió con Normalidad, Hasta que un estraño estruendo se escuchó en Cubierta, Todos los Mugiwaras, Incluida la Navegante Corrieron a ver. Todos se sorprendieron al ver una caja en medio de la cubierta, Llena de polvo y con un gran candado.

—¿Una caja?¿Es de alguien esta caja?—Pregunto Sanji confuso. Los demás negaron.

—i...igu..igual es..es..es como cuando conocim...conocimos a brook—El miedo se apoderó de Usopp, al que parecia que le habia dado un ataque epiléptico en las piernas, pues temblaban con exageración.

—Igual es un tesoro—Adelantó entusiasmada la Pelinaranja—Vamos Zoro has un corte con tus espadas—

—Son Katanas, Inculta—

—Habló de inculto el que no sabe deletrear la palabra "paralelepípedo"—

—Si que sé, Paralelo...perolilo...peralalo...paralila...está bien, No sé...—Admitió el peliverde de mala manera mientras caminaba hacia la caja—Es de Acero, Fácil de cortar. Ittoryu Lai; Shishi Sonson—Con un corte perfecto, el candado se cortó por la mitad.

—Shishishi, Yo lo abro, Yo lo abro—Luffy llegó hasta la caja en un santiamén y lo abrió sin tapujos. Nada más abrir la caja una destelleante luz cegó a los mugiwaras. Zoro apartó a Luffy y lo llevó junto a los demás.

—Estoy ¡Supeeer! Cegado—Se quejó el Ciborg.

—Yohohoho mis ojos no ven nada, aunque es normal, No tengo ojos Yohohoho—Hizo la típica broma Brook.

La Intensa luz comenzó a bajar de brillo lentamente, Hasta que por fin dejó de brillar por completo. Los mugiwaras no sabían que Hacer, Todos miraban a la caja como esperando que algo sucediese.

—Ojos Fleurs—Nico Robin cruzó los Brazos e invocó unas Cuantas manos con ojos, para mirar el secreto que escondía esa caja.—Una Nota y un ¿¡Trozo de Tabla Rúnica!?—Robin hizo desaparecer sus manos Fleurs y corrió hasta el Cofre, Ignoró la nota y Cogió lo que parecia un trozo de Madera con unas letras que parecían garabatos.

 _ **TO BE COTINUED...**_


End file.
